poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is another sea friend of Pooh and the best friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. Similar to SpongeBob's super-human abilities of shape shifting, duplication, invulnerability, and regeneration, Patrick has shown to possess superpowers such as flight and great strength. Trivia *SpongeBob and Patrick made their first guest appearances in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *SpongeBob and Patrick are back with Sandy in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas. *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy will be back in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II. *Patrick will meet Littlefoot and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Patrick will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Spongebob Squarepants Movie''. Gallery Patrick Star (GCI Version).png|Patrick in CGI form Patrick as the Elastic Waistband.jpg|Patrick as the Elastic Waistband Mr._Superawesomess.png|Patrick as Mr. Superawesomeness VGM's Patrick Poster.png Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Idiots Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Cheap cowards Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sea creatures Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Comedians Category:Silly Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Arrogant characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Deuteragonist Category:Revived characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brothers Category:Crazy characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Liars Category:Anti Heroes Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Cross-dressers Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Dimwit's Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters voiced by Bill Fagerbakke Category:Riders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Pink Characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Achluophobic Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Arachnophbic Category:Numbskulls Category:Dimwits Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Revived Heroes Category:Goofy characters Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Metaltronus's Adventure Team Category:Metaltronus's Adventure Team Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Best Friends Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies